Kapten  Kapten Takut Istri
by The1st
Summary: Kuchiki Byakuya dan Aizen Sousuke boleh saja menjadi kapten hebat dan super hero di mata bawahannya. Tapi di rumah, ternyata mereka tak kuasa menahan kegalakan dan ke'ganas'an para istrinya yang mungil, Rukia dan Momo.


**Kapten-Kapten Takut Istri**

Bleach is Tite Kubo's

**Warning**

Garing-ness dan OOC-ness tidak lupa juga Abal tiada tara

**o.O.o.O.o**

Pagi itu suasana kantor divisi 6 tampak sepi. Seluruh shinigami divisi 6, baik yang regular maupun berpangkat, tengah berkumpul di lapangan belakang kantor divisinya. Wajah mereka terlihat tegang dan serius menyaksikan latihan wakil kapten Abarai melawan kapten Kuchiki.

"Bankai. Hihio Zabimaru!" seru Renji mengeluarkan bankai yang telah susah payah dicapainya.

Di hadapannya, Byakuya hanya menatap datar dengan sikap siaga. Ia tahu meskipun wakil kaptennya sedikit kurang pintar dan ceroboh, tapi pemuda berambut nanas itu tak bisa dianggap remeh.

"Kau pikir hanya kau yang punya bankai, Renji?" ujarnya tenang. Tak berapa lama, kapten _cool _ itu menandingi Renji dengan Senbonzakura Kageyoshi-nya.

Penonton di pinggir arena memandang kagum pada kedua pria yang tengah bertanding itu. "Wah! Hebat sekali ya wakil kapten kita. Meskipun tidak terlalu pintar, tapi di usia semuda ini sudah berhasil menguasai bankai lho," puji seorang shinigami yang diamini oleh teman-temannya.

Tak mau kalah, seorang shinigami berkaca mata menimpali. "Kapten Kuchiki juga tidak kalah keren. Lihat! Meski diserang dengan cara bagaimanapun, kapten tetap terlihat tenang. Benar-benar lelaki dengan pengendalian diri yang hebat!" pujian itu sudah tentu segera diamini oleh sebagian besar shinigami perempuan dengan embel-embel "ganteng lagi!".

Perhatian semua shinigami itu kembali tersita oleh pemandangan Byakuya yang mengacungkan Senbonzakura tepat di leher Renji. "Bagaimana Renji? Kurasa latihan kita sudah cukup untuk hari ini,"kata Byakuya datar.

Renji mengangguk enggan. Ada sedikit rasa kesal yang bercampur kecewa bergemuruh di dada pemuda itu. Ia kecewa dan kesal karena meski sudah berlatih bertahun-tahun tapi tetap saja kemampuannya masih di bawah kaki Byakuya. Bukan Renji namanya kalau menyerah. Meski terjadi badai salju di Gurun Sahara sekalipun, ia tetap tak akan menyerah untuk mengalahkan kaptennya.

Sorak sorai dan tepuk tangan mengiringi akhir latihan tanding mereka. Semua mata tertuju pada Byakuya, kagum akan sosok kaptennya yang nyaris sempurna. Kuat? Sudah jelas. Tampan dan _sexy_? Kabarnya Edward Cullen saja sampai minder dan ngumpet jika harus bertemu kapten stoic itu. Kaya? Jangan bercanda. Kepemilikan pulau-pulau tropis di sepanjang Amerika Selatan belum cukup untuk menakar kekayaannya. Pintar? Pernah dengar ada Kuchiki yang goblok? Kalau iya, mungkin telinga Anda mengalami Otitis Media Purulenta akut.

~O.o.O~

"Selamat pagi,kapten Aizen,"sapa beberapa shinigami pada seorang lelaki jangkung berambut kecoklatan.

Lelaki yang disapa balas tersenyum, membuat para shinigami wanita yang menyapanya terkikik genit dengan pipi merona.

Sambutan pagi macam itu sudah biasa bagi seorang Aizen Sousuke, kapten divisi 5 Gotei 13. Sosoknya yang atletis dengan senyum memikat dan didukung pembawaan yang kalem, sopan dan intelek telah menobatkannya sebagai _runner up_ _taichou with killing smile of the centuries_. Tak heran banyak kaum hawa yang _klepek-klepek_ menerima senyumannya.

Tak perlu lagi bertanya tentang kekuatan, kecerdasan dan lain-lain karena sebagai seorang kapten, tentunya kecerdasan dan kekuatan Aizen Sousuke sudah teruji secara klinis berada di atas shinigami yang lain. Bahkan menurut gosip-gosip di entertainment, kemampuannya selevel dengan kapten komandan Yamamoto. Tak ada yang tahu apakah gosip itu benar atau tidak karena sejauh ini belum ada yang mau repot-repot mempertemukan mereka berdua dalam suatu pertarungan.

Tak berbeda dengan Kuchiki Byakuya, rekannya yang beberapa tahun lebih muda, Aizen juga merupakan figur idola bagi shinigami-shinigami di Soul Society. Di mata bawahannya, para kapten ini adalah lelaki hebat dan super.

Pernah dengar ungkapan di belakang lelaki hebat, pasti ada wanita yang tak kalah hebat? Ungkapan itu juga berlaku bagi kedua kapten ini. Sama-sama lelaki idaman dan sama-sama memiliki ketertarikan di bidang kaligrafi, sepertinya membuat mereka memiliki selera yang sama dalam memilih wanita pendamping hidup. Keduanya memilih kategori mungil dan imut dalam mencari istri.

Sebut saja Kuchiki Rukia, gadis manis bermata violet yang selama beberapa tahun ini berubah status dari adik angkat menjadi istri sah Kuchiki Byakuya. Perawakannya mungil dengan tinggi 145 cm dan kemampuan menakjubkan di bidang kidou.

Wanita berikutnya adalah Hinamori Momo, atau yang sekarang lebih dikenal sebagai Aizen Momo. Wajahnya tak kalah manis dari Rukia dengan tinggi 151 cm yang cukup membuatnya terlihat imut di mata Aizen. Momo juga hebat dalam menggunakan kidou.

Satu hal yang luput oleh perhatian mata awam, selain kemiripan fisik dari para istri kapten tadi, Momo dan Rukia juga memiliki kesamaan dalam hal ke'ganas'an dan kegalakan mereka pada suami masing-masing.

~O.o.O~

Byakuya memasuki kamar tidurnya tanpa suara, tahu jika sang istri pasti sedang terlelap. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat wajah istrinya yang terlihat damai dalam tidurnya. Seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya. Dikecupnya kening Rukia dengan lembut, namun tak urung membuat Rukia menggeliat.

"Hmm.." gumam Rukia, membuat Byakuya merasa bersalah karena telah membangunkan malaikat mungilnya dari tidur.

"Maaf membangunkanmu, sayang.. Aku terlalu rindu padamu sehingga tidak tahan untuk tidak menyentuhmu,"aku Byakuya.

Rukia menatap suami yang sekarang tengah memeluknya. Tangan mungilnya menahan dada Byakuya. "Bya..."

"Hm?"

"Kau tahu? Aku terbangun bukan karena kecupanmu, kok."

Byakuya mengernyit heran. "Oh ya? Lalu kenapa, Rukia?"

Rukia menghela napas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan suaminya. "Karena baumu tahu! Apa yang seharian tadi kau lakukan sih? Kenapa sampai bau apek dan kecut begini!" hardik Rukia. Tangannya mendorong sekuat tenaga membuat Byakuya terlempar dari tempat tidur. Jangan heran. Kecil-kecil begitu Rukia sudah biasa mendorong mobil keluarga Ichigo yang mogok di tengah jalan, sendirian lagi. Juga jangan lupakan hobinya ke gym Urahara tiap 4 kali seminggu.

"Ta-tadi aku berlatih dengan Renji, Rukia. Lagipula, masa baunya sampai separah itu?" jawab Byakuya. Ia mengendus seragam shinigaminya lalu buru-buru menjauhkan hidungnya. Ya memang sih, agak kecut tapi kan masih dalam batas ke'kecut'an yang wajar.

Rukia sontak bangkit dari ranjangnya. "Nah, kau juga mengakuinya kan? Mandi dulu sana! Kalau kau belum bersih dan wangi, jangan harap kau bisa tidur di sini!" perintah Rukia, ibu jarinya mengarah ke pintu kamar mandi.

Byakuya menelan ludah. "Kalau tidak di sini, aku harus tidur di mana, Ruk?" tanyanya khawatir.

Jawaban yang didengarnya membuat Byakuya menunduk lemas. "Di luar!" seru Rukia tegas, sebelum kembali bergelung dengan selimut tebalnya yang hangat.

Dengan menunduk lesu dan langkah terseret-seret, sang kepala keluarga Kuchiki dan kapten divisi 6 itupun menuju kamar mandi,menuruti perintah istri tersayangnya.

~O.o.O~

"Sou-kun," panggil Momo manja pada lelaki yang tidur di sampingnya. Aizen tetap tak bergeming dari tidurnya, ia kelelahan mengurus semua tugas divisinya yang seakan tiada habisnya.

Meski kesal karena suami tercintanya tak kunjung bangun, Momo tak kehilangan akal. Perlahan ia merayap di atas tubuh Aizen membuat lelaki itu menggeliat dalam tidurnya sambil tersenyum.

Sampai di dada Aizen, Momo berhenti dan duduk di sana. Aizen mendesah pelan. "Momo-chan..jangan sekarang ya.. Aku lelah sekali," gumamnya seolah ia tahu apa yang diinginkan istri mungilnya ini.

Tapi sayang, perkiraan Aizen yang biasanya 99,99% akurat kali ini 100% meleset. Momo meraih sebuah bantal dan menggunakannya untuk menutup seluruh wajah Aizen. Sediki demi sedikit ia menambah tekanan bantal itu sehingga benda empuk itu semakin menekan wajah Aizen.

1 detik... tak ada reaksi

2 detik... Momo menunggu

3 detik... masih tak ada reaksi

4 detik... Momo masih menunggu dengan seringaian selebar Gin

5 detik... tubuh Aizen sedikit bergoyang

6 detik... tangan Aizen menggapai-gapai

7 detik... Seringaian Momo makin lebar

8 detik...

"Hah..hah..hah...Mo-mo..." Aizen bangun terduduk dengan wajah kemerahan dan megap-megap. Ia menatap istrinya yang duduk di sampingnya dan tersenyum lembut, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kau sudah bangun,Sou-kun?" tanyanya lembut.

Aizen menatap tak percaya pada istrinya. Apa wanita berwajah malaikat ini yang barusan melakukan percobaan pembunuhan padanya? "Ada apa, Momo?" tanyanya setelah ia berhasil memulihkan stok O2 paru-parunya.

"Sou-kun, aku ingin spaghetti."

Aizen melotot tak percaya. Kristal hazel miliknya menerawang jauh. Spaghetti? Mana ada spaghetti di Seireitei malam-malam begini? Jangankan malam, meski ia menjelajahi seluruh Soul Society hingga Hueco Mundo di siang hari sekalipun, makanan langka itu tak akan ditemukan.

Spaghetti hanya milik Real World saja.

Sebagai suami yang baik dan SIAGA, Aizen mencoba membujuk istrinya."Sayang, malam-malam begini, di Soul Society tidak ada spaghetti. Besok saja aku carikan ya?"

Senyum lembut Momo memudar. "Tapi aku maunya sekarang,Sou-kun. Bukan besok," rajuk Momo, genangan air mata terlihat di pelupuk matanya.

"Pokoknya aku mau spaghetti sekarang. Titik. Apa kau mau kalau setelah lahir nanti Aizen junior ngiler?" ancam Momo. Tangannya mengusap-usap perutnya yang masih datar.

Aizen menghela napas, kalah. "Baiklah, aku ke Real Word sekarang."

Udara malam yang dingin menyambut langkah sang suami SIAGA, Aizen Sousuke menuju senkaimon.

~O.o.O~

Seperti biasa, tak ada suara yang terdengar saat komandan Yamamoto menyampaikan beberapa keputusan penting dalam rapat mingguan para kapten, kecuali suara serak dan _ngoyo _sang komandan tua sendiri. Tapi nyatanya semua mata tertuju pada sosok kapten divisi 5 dan divisi 6.

Kapten Aizen terlihat sangat kacau dengan kantung mata sebesar ibu jari King Kong di bawah matanya. Melihat kepalanya beberapa kali terlihat mau jatuh dari porosnya, tak ada yang tahu apa lelaki bermata hazel itu menyimak setiap perkataan komandannya atau tidak.

Di sampingnya, kapten divisi 6 berdiri tegak seperti biasa. Hanya saja bau minyak angin menguar kuat dari tubuhnya, menggantikan wangi sakura yang biasanya setia menemani aktivitasnya. Bahkan dengar-dengar dari Yachiru, tadi pagi Renji harus mengeluarkan salah satu keahliannya karena dengan tiba-tiba sang kapten meminta untuk _dikeroki_.

Kapten-kapten lain hanya geleng kepala melihat dua rekannya. Hah, enaknya yang punya istri muda dan cantik. Yang satu tiap malam begadang sampai masuk angin. Satunya lagi saking rajinnya nglembur dan tidak sempat tidur, sampai tidur sambil rapat, berdiri lagi.

**o.O.o.O.o**

Saia suka sekali berimajinasi tentang bagaimana kehidupan para taichou dengan pasangannya. Dan karena otak minimalis saia sudah tidak tahan lagi menampung ide-ide aneh tersebut, terciptalah fic gaje dan aneh ini.

Saran dan kritikan saia terima dengan senang hati. Pujian? Walaupun rasanya tidak mungkin tapi akan saia terima dengan sumringah juga.*ngayal mode: on*

Akhir kata setetes review Anda, penyambung hidup fic saia.


End file.
